CaseyNeistat
(June 11,2019) According To Wikipedia 'Casey Owen Neistat Is Born On ' March 25, 1981 s an American YouTube personality, filmmaker, vlogger and co-founder of the multimedia company Beme, which was later acquired by CNN.4 In 2018, he founded 368, a creative space for creators to collaborate and influence each other. Early life and education Casey Neistat was born into a Jewish family in Gales Ferry, Connecticut on March 25, 1981.67 Neistat was brought up in the reform tradition of Judaism. He dropped out of high school during his sophomore year at the age of 17 and did not return to school, nor graduate.8 He eventually left his family and had a son named Owen, at age 17, with his then-girlfriend Robin Harris.9 Between the age of 17 and 20, he lived in a trailer park with Harris and his infant son.10 It was during this time that Neistat decided to move to New York City. Before moving to New York City, Neistat worked as a dishwasher at a seafood restaurant,11 and was a short-order cook in Mystic, Connecticut. Early filmmaking career Work with Tom Sachs In 2001, Neistat and his brother began working with artist Tom Sachs, ultimately making a series of films12 about the artist's sculptures and installations iPod's Dirty Secret Neistat first gained international exposure in 2003 for a three-minute film titled iPod's Dirty Secret, criticizing Apple for not having a battery replacement program for their iPod line of portable media players. The film received national media attention and brought broad attention to the company's policy towards iPod battery replacements.13 The film was posted to the Internet on September 20, 2003, and quickly attracted media attention. The film was praised as "wonderfully renegade" by the Washington Post.14 Apple announced a battery replacement policy on November 14, 2003,15 and also announced an extended iPod warranty program on November 21.16 Fox News set the date of the policy change at "two weeks" after the posting of the clip and Neil Cavuto called it a "David and Goliath story" on Fox News' Your World. Apple spokeswoman Natalie Sequeira denied any connection between the film and the new policy, stating the policy revision had been in the works for months before the film was released.14 Science Experiments In 2004, Neistat and his brother produced a film series titled Science Experiments. The 15-minute series featured a number of short films documenting various experiments. The series was included in the 26th São Paulo Biennial in São Paulo, Brazil.17 The work was popular,18 and was eventually featured in Creative Time's59th Minute program19 showing a one-minute excerpt from Neistat's film every 59 minutes on the Panasonic Times Square Astrovision.20 The Neistat Brothers In July 2008, HBO purchased an eight-episode television series, The Neistat Brothers, for just under $2 million.21 The series was produced by Casey and Van Neistat, Mason Daugherty and Tom Scott. Independent film producer Christine Vachon served as consulting producer. Written and directed by Casey and Van, the show is autobiographical and told in the first person. Each of the eight episodes is made up of short stories about the brothers' lives. The show premiered June 4, 2010 at midnight on HBO. The Hollywood Reporter said "the Neistat Brothers are to film what Dr Seuss is to literature".22 Hank Stuever of the Washington post noted 'the Neistats exhibit an enthusiasm for life that you can't help but love'.23 The show was not without detractors. The blog The'' Zeitgeisty Report'' called the show 'A cutesy, hipster-y, pretentious mess' and went on to suggest it was "the most irritating show in HBO's history."24 Early YouTube On February 17, 2010, Neistat uploaded a video about when, and when not, to use the emergency brake cord on train cars in the New York City Subway.2526 Neistat criticised the way that the MTA did not make it clear when the emergency brake cord should be pulled. According to the video, one should only use the emergency brake system when the motion of the train poses an imminent threat to life or limb.2627 On February 23, 2010, Neistat released a six-minute film on Vimeo about the Internet site Chatroulette.28 It explains what the Chatroulette site is, how it works, and why people use it.29 Various experiments are conducted in the video with the findings presented in stop frame animations. One experiment found that people on Chatroulette are much more likely to talk to a woman. While 95% "nexted" Neistat, his female friend Genevieve was clicked away by only 5%.30 On June 7, 2011, Neistat criticized New York City Police Department's ticketing of cyclists in New York City for riding outside of the marked bike lanes. In a video titled "Bike Lanes", Neistat encounters an officer and receives a $50 ticket for not riding within the lanes.31 Neistat then proceeds to comically ride his bike in the lane crashing into various obstructions, supporting the argument that lanes aren't the safest at all times and are even sometimes unusable. In response, New York Magazine''called Neistat a "Bike-Lane Vigilante"32 and the film was covered by most mainstream media outlets. Additionally, ''Time named "Bike Lanes" number 8 on their Top 10 Creative Videos of 2011 list.33 In 2014, Neistat was listed on New Media Rockstars Top 100 Channels, ranked at #82.34 Advertising In addition to his career in television and film, Neistat also directs and stars in television commercials, having worked with clients such as Samsung, Nike,35 Google,36Finn Jewelry,37 J.Crew,38 and Mercedes-Benz.39 Make It Count Make It Count is a video written, directed, and starring Neistat, for Nike. The video begins with scrolling text that reads "Nike asked me to make a movie about what it means to #makeitcount. Instead of making their movie I spent the entire budget traveling around the world with my friend Max. We'd keep going until the money ran out. It took 10 days." The video then begins in earnest with Neistat and his collaborator Max Joseph traveling to the airport.40 Fast editing of their travels with interludes of inspirational quotes make up the film ultimately ending with Neistat returning to New York City where the story began. On April 8, 2012, Nike launched the video on their official YouTube page titled "Make It Count". The next day Neistat launched the video on his official YouTube. Neistat's posting went viral, as within the first three days the film garnered over one and a half million views.41 Mashable's Zoe Fox commented that it was "The Best Branding Story Ever Told".41 A number of mainstream outlets referred to Neistat's production of the film as 'going rogue' including CNNGo,42 Fast Company43 and Conde Nast Traveler.44 Daily vlogs Neistat started to post daily vlogs on YouTube on March 26, 2015. Neistat has stated that he sees his vlogs more as a forum as opposed to a daily journal.45 On January 19, 2016 Neistat posted his 300th vlog.46, although between November 2016 and March 2017 Neistat stopped making vlogs to focus more on short-films474849 Particularly popular videos have included snowboarding on New York City streets during the January 2016 United States blizzard50 The video gained 6.5 million views on YouTube within 24 hours.51 On September 6, 2016, Neistat won GQ's "New Media Star" Man of the Year Award.5253 As of July 13, 2018, Neistat has released 936 vlogs including other films on his YouTube channel since its creation on February 15, 2010. On August 23, 2015, Neistat reached 1 million subscribers which increased to 4 million by August 2016, 5 million by October 2016, 6 million by December 2016, 7 million by April 2017,54 then 8 million by October 2017, 9 million by February 2018, 10 million by July 2018, and 11 million by March 2019. Beme In a July 8, 2015 vlog,55 Neistat announced that he had been working with Matt Hackett on building a video sharing app called Beme.4 Designed as an alternative to highly edited content found in social media, the app enabled users to produce unedited four-second videos, which were immediately uploaded and shared with the user's subscribers, without the ability to review the video.56 Users could respond to shared content by sending "reactions", photographs of themselves, back to the video uploader. Beme released the first version of the app on July 17, 2015.57 Shortly after the launch, BuzzFeed described Beme's minimalist design as "deceptively simple and decidedly weird."58 The New York Times explained that Beme's user experience was "as if the phone becomes a stand-in for one's body, the camera facing outward to capture what the user is experiencing."57 Within eight days of the app's release, Beme users had shared 1.1 million videos and logged 2.4 million reactions.59 On November 28, 2016, CNN announced that it would acquire Beme,60 reportedly for US $25 million6162 and on November 29, 2016, Hackett announced via an email to its users that the app would be shutting down on January 31, 2017.636465 On January 25, 2018 at 8:50am, Neistat published a YouTube video entitled "Beme Update", in which Neistat announced that he and Hackett had severed their ties with CNN. Neistat said that he neither was fired nor quit, but that he and CNN had reached a mutual agreement to no longer work together. He admitted his frustration with working in a team environment and as a manager and said he began to remove himself from a supervisory role beginning in the summer of 2017. Neistat went on to state that he blamed himself for the failure and was sad that members of the Beme media team would no longer be employed by CNN. He removed the video from his YouTube channel at 9:30am.66 He then uploaded a much shorter and revised video, "Moving on from Beme", in which he downplayed the references to his frustrations and shortcomings in the previously uploaded and removed video.6768 Beme was removed from the iOS App Store and Google Play Store on January 31, 2017.69 Category:Youtubers